You Will Be The Death Of Me
by Kimisha
Summary: Set during 'Live free or Twihard', Cas knows a better cure for Dean's vampire condition. Castiel puts himself at risk, much to Sam's objections and Dean gets much more than he bargained for when the angel enters the room. Destiel SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys and Gals! **

**Another Destiel fic for your reading pleasure! This probably won't be a particular long, drawn out story, perhaps 2 or 3 chapters at most. But I will try and make it as exciting as possible!**

**I'm picking up about a quarter of the way into 'Live free or Twihard', when Dean has just been turned and he & Sam have returned back to the motel. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this one, its really descriptive and a little angsty! Exactly what I need after writing a 32 chapter fluffy fic haha! **

**Anyways don't forget to R & R! I love to hear what you guys think and here is chapter one, ENJOY!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

He was screwed.

As far as Dean Winchester was concerned, this was well and truly it for him.

Dean slammed into the bathroom, every tiny sound felt like a ringing in his ears and every flicker of light felt as though it would burn his eyes out. He would kill himself before the night was over, was sure of it infact.

Going down fighting wasn't quite how Dean would put it; always so certain his death would come after an exchange of brave words and a bloody fight with a demon or some other hell beast.

Becoming one of THEM was the last thing Dean wanted, he felt disgusting and loathed himself right at that moment, he would rather be back on the rack of hell, tortured and bloodied at the hands of Alistair.

But this…being turned into a Vampire while your brother watched on? It wasn't on Dean's bucket list, that's for sure and kill or be killed was NOT an option…it was be killed all the way, even if it meant he had to do it himself.

Dean knew this was his last night on earth, there was no point hanging around and he didn't want to become a risk to anybody.

Turning on the cold water tap, Dean splashed his face trying to drain away this 'disease' he now carried and lifting his head, he took in the sight of himself in the mirror, hating the person looking back at him.

It's not as though it was his fault, the vamp got the better of him and yet Dean couldn't stand the person looking back.

An uncomfortable feeling was settling on the gums in his mouth and Dean instantly knew what it meant. He carefully drew up his top lip and took sight of the beginnings of a vampire fang, pushing through the tender skin. With a loud groan of distaste, Dean let his lip go and pushed himself backwards, away from the sink.

He considered running and hiding away somewhere, but it wasn't an option and Dean knew deep down what needed to be done. If Sammy couldn't do it, then Samuel probably could…but Dean didn't know if he wanted to be killed at the hands of somebody who he disliked. So it would fall to Dean himself to undertake the act, but he needed one last goodbye from the people he cared about.

Dean would be back for Sam before the blood cravings would kick in, but for now he made a swift exit out of the bathroom window before Samuel could arrive…he had things to do.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Vision was becoming blurred.

Each and every little noise was becoming more deafening.

Every smell that filled the air was strong and almost abusive.

The bang of a door…

The constant chatter…

Hearts Beating…

Blood rushing…

Dean had been walking down the street for no more than 10 minutes and his heightened senses couldn't take it anymore.

The worst of it was, he had no idea where to go next, no idea who to say goodbye to and the more Dean thought about it, he was beginning to wonder whether it was a good idea at all.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry"

Dean stumbled slightly as the petite blonde girl accidently pushed into him and apologised.

He barely registered her apology as she continued walking, but the beat of her heart was ever present in his ears and he still heard the drumming as she walked away. The smell of her perfume had hit Dean immediately and more worrying to him, so had the smell of her blood.

Dean's head was swimming with confusion and the call of blood lust, he needed help or to get back to Sam and get this crap over with before he did some real damage.

Managing to pull himself off the busy street and into a dark alleyway, Dean slumped against the wall.

"Stay in control Dean, come on…hold out a little longer…"

He rambled hopelessly to himself, almost as though giving his urges and feelings a pep talk.

Dean ran his hands over his face and smacked the palms against his ears, trying to desperately drown out the sounds of people out on the street and rats running down the alleyway.

"ARGH I need help…please…"

Screaming and squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Dean rocked back and forth losing his mind.

"Help…Help…Wait…"

Realisation started to sink in and he knew exactly who could help him.

"CAS! Castiel please, I need…I need some help…please I need you…"

Dean was yelling and now frantically pacing up and down the alleyway, calling out, almost begging for the angel to appear.

Seconds later, the sound of wings echoed loudly in Dean's ears and he spun around, coming face to face with a concerned looking Castiel.

"Dean…what is it? What's wrong?" Cas said, feeling incredibly concerned for the broken looking man in front of him.

Dean shook his head and pushed past Castiel, hearing his heart beat loudly from the vessel, the sound of Cas' blood rushing around his system, a constant screech which sounded a lot like Cas' true form and even though it wasn't nearly as horrifying as when Dean had first heard it, the nagging noise was buzzing quietly in the back of Dean's head, driving him even more over the edge.

"Oh god…Cas, I can't…I shouldn't have called you…you need to leave…"

Covering his ears once more, Dean moved away from Cas trying to drown out every sensation that filled him up inside.

"Dean, I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on…" Cas gritted out urgently, now fearing the worst.

Castiel could sense a strong supernatural force surrounding Dean, but couldn't put his finger on what it was and the pull was clearly getting stronger. Until Dean told him what it was, Cas couldn't help and that was worrying him greatly.

"Dean…" Cas said, reaching a hand out to touch Dean's arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME…Please just…get back…"

Instinctively Dean pulled away, putting distance between him and the angel.

It was getting too much for Dean and the blood lust was now rapidly approaching, being close to a warm body for this long was going to end him.

The sounds of Castiel's blood pumping through his veins…

The coppery smell of blood calling to Dean…

And Cas' blood was different, he could smell it…there was almost an air of power that Dean badly wanted to taste.

"You wouldn't have called on me…if you didn't need me Dean…Now please tell me what is going on, maybe I can help…"

Castiel begged, risking another step towards Dean and this time he didn't back away, his eyes met with Castiel's and that was the last thing the angel registered before his body was slammed against the brick wall.

Dean's hands twisted in Cas' trenchcoat and holding him steady against the wall. Their faces were inches apart and the sensations had risen a considerable amount for Dean, being this close was almost torture.

"Nobody can help me Cas…I am beyond help…Hell, I don't even know if I have the balls to even go through with…" Dean said through gritted teeth, losing his train of thought towards the end.

Cas gripped Dean's forearms were they held him in place and stared wide eyed at the hunter.

"I don't understand…go through with what Dean?" Cas asked, trying to remain calm.

"It doesn't matter now…I just…don't know if I can control myself any longer…"

His head fell forward against Cas' neck, the smell drawing Dean in and finding himself slipping further into his Vampire infested mind.

"…Mmm Cas, you should have run man…I don't want to do this…but the smell…it's intoxicating."

Dean nuzzled against Castiel's neck, breathing in the coppery scent which called out to him, in any other circumstance this would have been weird as hell, but in this moment Dean was not himself anymore and he couldn't care less.

Cas stiffened more so than usual, this time in what Dean assumed to be fear and the poor angel had no clue what was going on.

"Dean? Please, don't do anything stupid…you're stronger than this." Cas said calmly, although his body language screamed fear.

He pushed back slightly and met with Cas' blue gaze, which looked like a mixture of concern and outright terror. It was at that moment Dean pushed away and found himself again, Cas was his friend and he couldn't see anything happen to him.

"I'm so sorry Castiel" Dean rushed out his apology and darted out of the alleyway, making a sprint for the motel.

Cas stood hopeless against the wall and his mind buzzed with a million different scenarios, none of them sitting well with him.

Whatever this was, Cas wasn't too sure…but all he knew was, Dean's apology sounded a lot like a goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had pretty much fled back to where he and Sam where staying. He practically pushed over the people he passed on the street, trying to ignore the constant smell of blood that now filled his senses and driving him to the point of insanity.

The darkness of the room was a comfort, he had arrived back just after Sam answered the door to Samuel and neither men knew Dean was back yet.

"What you can't even keep track of your own brother now?" Samuel huffed and entered the room.

Dean hid out in a dark corner of the kitchen area, the sudden sound of Samuel's voice and footsteps edging further in echoed horrendously in his ears, causing Dean to flinch at the sudden noise.

"Well I didn't think he would…"

"He's not himself right now Sam. We need to prepare to do the right thing."

Dean felt as though this was his queue to show himself, he knew Samuel would kill him and he admittedly dejectedly in his own mind that he was so far past the line of control, that he couldn't kill himself now as originally planned.

As much as he didn't want it this way, Dean resigned himself to the fact he would probably die at the hands of his Grandfather…regardless of whether or not he liked him.

"Told you he would kill me when he showed up" Dean Spoke up, startling the two men standing in the room.

Both of them immediately grabbed a knife in defence and backed away from Dean, Sam noted his brother looked a lot worse than before.

"Did you feed?" Samuel asked cautiously.

Dean could feel his own mind slipping, he knew that his motions were freaking the other men out and he tread carefully further into their view. The sounds of beating hearts and rushing blood almost near enough killing him now, he knew it wouldn't be long before all control was lost and he could never get it back.

"I went to say my goodbye's…didn't work out so well, was a lousy idea." Dean stated calmly, his voice trailing off into deep thought.

"Dean answer the question"

For the first time since he came back, Dean turned on his heels and finally faced Sam & Samuel. Both men flinched slightly, noting Dean's blown pupils and tense stance.

"You can relax…I didn't drink anyone." Dean stated through gritted teeth, glaring at Samuel and down to the weapon he held tightly in his hand.

Sam's shoulders fell and he visibly relaxed and Samuel muttered out a 'Thank God'.

"…But I came close" Dean finished, his mind drifting back to Castiel and how he nearly gave in to temptation.

Knowing these would be his last moments, Dean badly wanted to say his goodbye's to Sam but at that precise moment he figured it would just be wise to kill him and save everyone the risk. The little control he had right now was slipping and fast.

Dean tossed off his jacket as his brother watched him warily and turned back to Samuel, glaring directly into his eyes almost challenging him.

"Alright…do it"

Samuel paced towards Dean, now looking oddly calm and relaxed.

"Alright, if you insist…or I could just change you back"

Dean's challenging stare dropped slightly and he couldn't quite register what his Grandfather had just said…there was no way that was possible.

"What?"

"What?"

Both Winchester brothers replied with surprise, Sam immediately following Dean's response. Although Dean could sense the forced reaction in Sam's voice…

*What is going on with him…* Dean thought inwardly.

Samuel prepared to explain to his Grandsons…both of them willing to listen.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Samuel had finished telling his tale of an ancient Campbell recipe that supposedly cure's Vampires and made it perfectly clear that if Dean had one drop of human blood, it wouldn't work.

"The final ingredient we need…is the blood of the fang that turned you…"

Dean nodded his head in understanding, before he could speak Sam jumped in with a suggestion.

"What if Dean could gain access to the Vampire nest? I mean he is one of them now…they would let him in."

Samuel looked suspiciously at his youngest Grandson, something not sitting right about Sam's suggestion and he had to question it.

"Could be a huge risk for Dean…surrounded by temptation at this stage. It would only take one drop of human blood Sam and he would be gone for good, no coming back…"

Dean winced slightly, hearing Sam's suggestion and yet on some level he knew his younger brother was right.

"I can smell them from here; I know where the nest is…Sounds like a plan to me…"

"If you lose control Dean, we lose YOU for good. You understand that? This is a huge risk and if this is what you have decided, then at least wait until we can load up on the right supplies and come with you." Samuel explained, as much as he noted that Dean wasn't all that fond of him, he wasn't about to see his Grandson put at risk and definitely not without back up.

"I should do this solo…"

"No. There is a basement in the building, we can lock you in there securely until we are ready to leave and then we will go together, it's less of a risk that way"

It was clear to both Sam and Dean that their Grandfather was set in his decision and strangely to Dean and Samuel, the younger Winchester hadn't said a word since his suggestion and this didn't rest well with Dean.

"Fine…show me the way" Dean said, sighing in defeat as Samuel led him down to the grubby basement.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Samuel locked Dean securely in the large basement beneath the building; thankfully it had a padlock and a sturdy door that would hold if Dean decided to lose it. But he was hoping it wouldn't be too long before they had everything they need prepared and they could get going.

He arrived back upstairs to find Sam packing supplies into a bag, suspicion crowded the older man's mind and he decided to find out what exactly was going on with Sam Winchester.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sam?" Samuel asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam looked up in surprise at his Grandfather.

"You knew about the cure…"

"What…no I didn't…" Sam argued, letting his gaze fall away and continued packing a bag.

"We talked about it months ago…" Samuel was beginning to suspect Sam's not so good intentions.

"Not me…must have been Christian or something…" Sam was starting to feel tense about the questions being thrown at him and tried to move past it.

"Strange, cause if you had known…it's almost like you would have let your brother get turned…get a man on the inside, some info on that alpha Vamp we have been searching for…"

"You really think I would put my brother at risk for some information?" Sam responded, trying his best to look horrified at the suggestion.

"You suggested it Sam…just sayin..."

A sudden flutter of wings sounded in the room and the moment was broken by Castiel's sudden appearance.

"Cas…what are you doing here?" Sam asked suddenly, thankful for the interruption.

"What's wrong with Dean?" Castiel asked, getting straight to the point.

"Wait…how do you know about Dean?" Sam asked suspiciously, knowing that Cas hadn't been around when it happened and not since then…to his knowledge anyway.

"He called on me...for help. Then insisted I leave…before he 'lost control'. What's going on Sam?" Cas explained, not wanting to go into further detail about how Dean nearly did lose it…whatever IT was.

Sam shook his head sadly; realisation now hitting him that Dean had obviously escaped to call Cas for help or say goodbye…whatever.

"He didn't tell you…"

"No, he didn't…but I know something…bad…has gotten inside of him"

"Cas he…he was turned…into a Vampire." Sam said, letting his gaze fall to the floor in what looked like guilt and yet he felt no remorse for what happened earlier that night.

"Dean is a Vampire?"

"Yes…he is, now what the hell are you and how did you just appear like that?" Samuel said, now stepping in with a gun pointed at Cas in suspicion. It had taken the older man a good few minutes to register what the hell just happened.

"Relax Samuel…Cas is a friend, he is an angel…I'll explain more later." Sam stepped in front of his Grandfather, meeting his eyes and Samuel stared wide eyed at the reply and stepped back.

"An angel?"

"Yes…like I said…later. We have things to do."

"Sam…" Cas said impatiently, waiting for a confirmed response from Sam himself.

"Yes…yeah Dean is a Vampire, but he hasn't fed…yet! We have a plan, he is locked in the basement downstairs but Samuel thinks there is a cure…but it requires the blood of the Vamp who turned him so we are sending Dean inside the nest to retrieve it…"

Castiel flared in anger at Sam's 'plan' and moved into the younger boy's personal space.

"What? Are you insane…you cannot risk your brother like that Sam…"

Sam couldn't help but back off, seeing the sight of Cas looking so worked up and angry made him incredibly nervous.

"Well he has already agreed ok? And it's our only choice…we will be there, outside for back up…we are getting supplies together as we speak."

Cas didn't like the plan, infact he downright hated the plan and decided to do something about it, the only thing he could.

"I need to see Dean…"

"What so you can talk him out of it? No way Cas…this is the only way to help Dean" Sam argued and felt himself now bubbling with anger, Cas wasn't going to interfere with the plan. They needed that info…and to save Dean of course.

"It's not a good idea son…he is almost at uncontrollable stage and he may kill you…" Samuel explained calmly.

Castiel met Samuel with a death glare and moved towards him.

"Firstly…I am not your 'Son'…I am an angel and I am YOUR senior…secondly, I cannot die at the hands of a Vampire…I could help, I know a possible way to save Dean and prevent all of this…"

Samuel immediately backed up and huffed out a humourless laugh. Sam continued shaking his head in anger, fists now clenched at his sides in defiance.

"No way Cas…how can you help? It's either cure or kill Dean…so we don't have much choice here…"

"I don't wish to divulge the information in front of…strange presence whom I do not trust…" Cas cast a glance to the older man, who rolled his eyes in reply.

If Cas had an alternative cure, it would have been great news…but Sam needed Dean inside that nest for information and right now, that was his aim above all else.

"Look if you can't tell us what it is, then I'm gonna have to say No Cas…look you can either come with us or leave, your choice…we are running out of time…"

Castiel's suspicions grew; he knew Sam wasn't acting himself since coming back from hell, but putting Dean at risk when there was a chance of an alternate cure? This was not the Sam Winchester that they all knew.

"I just need 10 minutes alone with Dean…I can fix this…" Cas continued, determined to get his point over and now hoping that Sam sees sense and backs down.

"No…just No, I'm sorry Castiel"

Castiel shook his head, feeling disappointed that Sam hadn't come through to trust him. He made his way over to the youngest Winchester and did the only thing he could.

"No…I'm sorry Sam"

The angel reached up and touched two fingers to Sam's forehead before he could register what had happened, Sam slumped to the floor unconscious. Samuel made a dart for Castiel only to be hit with the same consequence.

Castiel looked down at the sleeping men and decided this was his chance to speak with Dean…only Cas knew he could help and this was his chance to prove it.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK guys, I said this wouldn't be a long one and I have kinda drummed it all out in two days haha. **

**Hope you enjoy this last chapter, its longer than the other two and has plenty of Destiel awesomeness!**

**Don't forget to R&R and be sure to check out my page for other fics.**

**Thank you so much for reading as always! Xxx**

*What the hell is taking them so long*

Dean hunched in the furthest corner of the basement, thankful there was no lights and no obvious sounds that could irritate him at that point.

Slowly but surely he was losing his grip on human reality and sinking deeply into the depths of his new found Vampire self.

Left alone with his thoughts, Dean couldn't help but mull over what Sam had suggested and wondered why his younger brother was so quick to hand him over on a plate.

Dean thought maybe he was over thinking the situation and maybe Sam is just desperate to see Dean get cured…but something nagged at the back of Dean's mind, something that told him there was an alternative motive.

He didn't trust Sam.

Not anymore and that terrified Dean, but he had caught sight of Sam earlier that night. He seen Sam stand back and do nothing before Dean was about to be turned, from that moment he knew trust wasn't on the cards anymore. How could he do that to his own brother?

Dean started to pace frantically, until a sudden scent hit his nose and he stopped dead in his tracks. There was somebody new in the building, somebody strong.

The scent filled Dean up from the inside out…blood, powerful, fresh and so strong that it could have been in the same room as him.

Something familiar about the smell tapped into Dean's mind and before he could think it over, there was a sudden very loud rushing sound and Castiel appeared in the basement.

He stood on the opposite side of the room, not making a move towards Dean and just staring intently in his direction. Dean felt his stomach lurch; he didn't want Cas in here.

Dean was pretty sure his control would have held out for a little while longer around Sam or Samuel…but Cas, his scent was stronger…different somehow and it worked something up inside of Dean.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing here…you need to leave…NOW" he yelled angrily in Castiel's direction, but made no attempt to move.

"I'm not leaving Dean. Sam told me what you are…"

"Then you know…you shouldn't be here…please Cas I don't want to hurt you…but I can feel myself slipping away…please…" Dean begged, now shaking uncontrollably.

The need to drink every last drop of Castiel's blood was becoming too much and it was taking every ounce of his human person to hold him back.

"I am not going anywhere Dean."

Dean felt the anger bubbling inside of him…

*Why the hell won't he leave*

He desperately wanted to smack some sense into Cas, he didn't understand why the angel wouldn't leave…was he gunning for a bloody death?

The combination of anger, frustration and blood lust pushed Dean over the edge.

He lunged across the length of the room rapidly, grabbing Castiel and slamming him hard against the wall.

Castiel stared right into Dean's eyes as a challenge and not even attempting to get away.

"I don't understand you…why are you doing this…"

Castiel knew if he explained the circumstances to Dean, he would be even more reluctant than he was right now.

"I just needed to see you"

"You're insane" Dean hissed out.

Dean held Castiel firmly in place, his hands gripping the angel's upper arms tightly, their faces and bodies only inches apart.

They were too close for Dean to handle and yet he couldn't let go. His control finally slipped and he gave in to temptation.

He moved closer to Cas, letting his head fall forward and nuzzle against the angel's neck.

Cas went completely still, his whole body seized up and waited for a sharp bite to come…but it didn't, not yet.

Dean breathed in the scent that radiated from Cas' neck and closed his eyes in bliss, letting his lips brush slightly over the pulse point in front of him.

"You should stop me…" Dean breathed out, not moving from his position.

"I don't want to stop you." Cas replied without a hint of hesitancy in his voice.

Dean pulled back to meet Cas' eyes and narrowed his own in suspicion.

The scent of the angel blood was overwhelming, the sound of Cas' rapidly beating heart was now music to his ears rather than an annoyance and Dean couldn't take it anymore. A strange mixture of blood lust and…desire? Overtook his system and he lost it.

Dean moved his hands from Cas' arms, using one to reach up and grab a fistful of Cas' hair and pull his head to one side, leaving a nice elongated view of the angel's neck. The other hand slammed loudly on the wall beside Cas' head, causing the angel to flinch at the sudden noise.

Castiel felt a rush of adrenaline as the situation picked up, he could feel a mixture of emotion flooding from Dean, one of which included a horrendous amount of guilt…but this needed to happen.

"Just do it Dean, I trust you"

He looked at Cas with an amused smirk, he didn't fully understand why Cas wanted this and he wasn't about to question it, mostly because he was way too gone to care at this point. Human Dean had pretty much left the building.

"Pushy…" Dean laughed, a sense of evil agenda surrounding the chuckle.

"Dean…please…" Cas begged, needing to move this along before Dean could back out of the situation, again.

"What…now you're begging for it? Are you telling me the little nerd angel, likes it rough?" Dean teased and chuckled.

Castiel felt a surge of something new…something different.

The intensity of the situation, the teasing, and the way Dean's lips were a mere breath away from his own and strangely, Cas found it a turn on. At that moment he wanted everything and wanted Dean to drink him…all of him.

The angel could do nothing but nod at that point, which caused Dean to huff in surprise.

"Huh…well go figure…"

Dean met with Castiel's intense, now lust filled blue stare and his joking subsided, immediately his lips met with the pulse point on Castiel's neck.

Cas moaned loudly, feeling Dean's lips against his neck drove him to the point of insane and he couldn't help but buck his hips outwards towards the hunter. Dean took great pleasure in hearing Cas moan and surged his body forward until it was flush against the angel's, pinning him to the wall and causing a similar moan to rip from Dean's lips.

Dean smiled against Cas' neck and relished in the feeling of the angel's warm body pressed against his own, noting the clothed hardness that was now pressing against his own. When he grinded slightly against the hot body, another moan rippled from Cas' lips and Dean couldn't help but give.

He kissed the pulse point on Castiel's neck repeatedly, letting his mouth fall into open mouthed kisses and his tongue darting out, licking up the length of the angel's neck.

"Dean please…" Cas begged, not entirely sure what he was begging for at this point…to move along his plan or to encourage Dean in his lustful actions.

Castiel was worked up, practically squirming under Dean for release of some sort…pain, pleasure…anything he could get at this point.

Dean moved away from Cas' neck loving the broken sounds of an angel coming undone, he slammed his lips forcefully onto the angel's causing a montage of moans from them both. The kiss was open mouthed, wet, messy and down right rough, but it hit the spot.

Once they broke apart, Dean fixed Cas with a knowing stare and parted his legs, slipping one of his own between the angel's, letting them fit perfectly against one another. Castiel was lost at this point, it had gone too far, he knew he shouldn't find pleasure in this and he knew that in any other circumstances this would never happen with regular Dean.

Both of them were too far gone to even care.

Dean let a finger slide down Cas' clothed chest, causing the angel to groan in suspense and hitch a breath. The hunter grabbed Cas' hip with one hand, the other still fisting in the dark, messy hair on Castiel's head. For the first time, Cas removed his hands from where they were resting against the wall and attached them to Dean's hips and attempting to bring him closer in encouragement.

Slowly Dean began moving against Cas, grinding against him and when Castiel moaned his name loudly, gripping Dean's hips with firm hands. That was about all he could take.

Letting lips meet Cas' neck once more, Dean was about to fully lose control and there was no going back now. He sucked and licked urgently at Cas' neck, before pulling back and letting his full Vampire form emerge.

Dean launched forward, sinking his teeth into Castiel's neck and causing a pained groan to fall from the angel's lips.

Their hips picked up pace and Dean was now rapidly rutting against Cas' leg and vice versa. The angel couldn't distinguish between pain and pleasure anymore, as the two powerful sensations were drilling through his system all at once.

Angel blood was the most delicious substance that had ever passed Dean's lips. All the power, all the good intentions…all of Cas was flowing into his system and Dean could feel his orgasm approaching. The combination of sweet blood finally passing his Vampire lips and the feeling of Cas pushing back against his own body, was shaping up to be the most mind blowing experience of his life.

Cries of pain and pleasure filled the room.

Castiel couldn't help but rut against Dean, needing to feel more of him and his orgasm approached without much warning. The angel came hard in his pants, crying out Dean's name repeatedly and digging his fingers deep into Dean's denim clad ass, surging him forward.

The pleasure was overwhelming, so much so that it made Cas forget about the pain for just a moment and he relished in the feeling flooding through his body.

The pull of Cas' hands on Dean's ass, pushed the hunter over the edge and he came just as hard in his own jeans, never breaking from the angel's neck.

The pleasure was subsiding slowly and Cas was beginning to feel the drag of blood being pulled from his neck, the constant burning sensation from where Dean's teeth sunk in deeply.

This was when Castiel had to put his trust in Dean, hoping he would know when to stop.

Dean was still coming down from his high, pulling and sucking out as much angel blood as he could. He glanced sideways to see Cas' face, which now look pained, uncomfortable and looking like he was about to pass out.

He wanted to stop desperately, but his hunger was raging on…

It was only when Dean noticed one single tear fall from Cas' eye and roll down his cheek, that Dean found his inner human and pushed himself off Castiel and stumbled backwards.

His Vampire form fell from his features and Dean fell to his knees in pain.

Cas sighed in relief, holding a hand to his own bloodied neck and slipped down until he landed in a sitting position, staying slumped on the floor and resting against the cold, hard cemented wall.

"Cas…something's happening…" Dean groaned out in pain, the bubbling pain filled his stomach to the brim and he felt something working him from the inside out.

The angel watched on and prayed that it would work as he watched Dean.

A blinding light exploded from Dean's eyes and he fell backwards against the floor, before it disappeared.

Everything was still…

"Dean…" Cas called out nervously, not being able to summon up energy to move over to his body.

When he heard Dean groan, Cas let out another relieved sigh and watched as Dean pushed himself to sit up.

The hunter stared blankly for a moment, confusion flooding his face, reaching up to feel for fangs and finding nothing. His gaze shot over to Castiel and Dean scrambled across the floor to the angel.

"Oh God…Cas? Can you hear me? Hey…Cas?" Dean panicked, noting the angel's hooded eye lids and the swaying of his body.

He lightly slapped the side of Cas' face and pulled his attention towards Dean. Finally Cas let out a small smile and nodded slightly to motion he was ok.

"Oh thank God…what the hell just happened, how am I…well…me again?"

"Angel Blood…a cure for Vampirism" Cas stated, his voice slightly more croaky than usual.

"What? How did we not know that…oh my God Cas, I am so sorry…it shouldn't have fallen to you to cure me…I could have killed you"

Cas smiled again and met with Dean's eyes.

"I trust you Dean…I knew you would stop before it got too late. I believe in you…otherwise I wouldn't have attempted this…and angel blood is incredibly sacred and pure, in some situations it can cleanse a human of infected blood. It doesn't work for everything, but thankfully for you, it works for Vampires."

Dean felt a surge of guilt; he just nearly killed the angel who has actual faith in him.

"Thank you…I'm still sorry though, it shouldn't be like this…Are you gonna be OK?" Dean asked carefully, reaching a hand out to inspect Cas' wound.

"Yes…I will need a bit of time to heal, but I'll be OK and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"It should be like this…I couldn't let you put your life at risk in that Vampire nest. I can't believe Sam would even suggest it…he didn't want me to come down here…I had to take action."

Dean stared back in awe of Cas' persistence and feeling not so surprised that Sam didn't want Cas to get involved.

"I don't trust Sam…I hate saying that out loud, but it's true. He watched me get turned Cas and there had to be another motive there, but he isn't spilling the beans…I just can't trust him. How DID you get down here without interruption?"

Castiel stared at the floor, looking slightly guilty.

"I had to knock them both out…they didn't want my help, they wouldn't listen to reason."

Dean chuckled lightly and smirked in approval.

"Nice…at least I know I got one person I can trust."

The angel smiled back and their eye contact held for longer than necessary.

Dean cleared his throat to break the moment, his mind now flooding back to the fact him and Cas pretty much got each other off while on a major power trip.

It was awkward…now that Dean thought back, Cas was obviously wanting to encourage the blood drinking, but it had turned into something else entirely. The angel had been turned on, so had Dean and the lust took hold of them both.

They had been like embarrassing, horny teenagers, grinding and coming in their pants and yet at the time, there was something incredibly hot about the whole thing and Dean could barely look at Cas now.

"I apologise about my actions earlier…they were uncalled for." Cas spoke up first, trying to clear the air.

"What? Oh…that, well I didn't exactly help matters…"

"You were possessed, I had no excuse."

Dean shook his head in disagreement, he knew damn well that his human mind could have controlled the sexual part of their situation and yet Dean had wanted it…bad. Almost as much as Castiel, but clearly neither one of them were up to discussing it.

"Oh believe me…I could have stopped it, but I didn't want to…felt really good." Dean admitted, not wanting to meet Castiel's stare. He only lifted his head when Cas responded.

"Yes…yes it did."

Their eyes met and Dean swallowed hard, neither of them knew what to make of the sudden want for each other. But it was clear it wasn't going away anytime soon.

Dean shuffled closer to Cas, pulling off his shirt and moving the angel's hand aside, covering the wound with his balled up shirt in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"This might work better…"

"Thank You Dean"

Dean smiled and before anything else could be said. The door was flung open and a pissed off looking Sam launched inside.

His angry rant was pulled to a halt when he noticed the situation at hand. Cas was bloodied with a clear neck wound…but Dean was OK.

"What the hell?"

"Cas cured me…turns out angel blood is a direct cure for Vampirism…then again if you had listened to him in the first place, maybe you would have known that too…" Dean ranted, now standing up to face Sam, anger clear in his tone of voice.

"I didn't know…I'm glad you're OK though…but…"

Castiel's head lifted slowly and he shot a disapproving glare at Sam, as though he knew what the younger brother was about to say.

"…what about the Vamp nest?" He asked cautiously, avoiding the angel's glare.

"We deal with it…as we always do. But I'm not going in there alone… with you. Here is the deal…we wait until Cas is fully healed, figure out an action plan and when everything is in place we end this together…me, you, Samuel and Cas." Dean gritted out his words harshly, making it clear there was no way he trusted to go in there alone with Sam.

Sam winced at Dean's words and reluctantly nodded in agreement, before storming out of the room.

Dean felt a pang of sadness, it has never been this way between the brother's and he hates not being able to trust Sam. But this had been pushed to the limit.

He made his way back over to Cas and helped him stand up.

"Are you alright Dean?" Cas asked, placing a hand on Dean's arm in comfort.

"Yeah…I'll be OK. Let's get you healed up, yeah?" Dean smiled, going to lead Cas out of the basement door.

"Dean…"

"Honestly Cas, I'm fine…and like I said. At least I have someone I can trust."

Castiel nodded in agreement and smiled at the hunter, before they made their way out of the basement.

An end to a very interesting night.


End file.
